


Our paths will cross

by chuuyay



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, last episode was amazing, such gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyay/pseuds/chuuyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then say it in a way I understand! Keep saying it until I do understand!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our paths will cross

Our paths have diverged, but one day'  
'One day they’ll cross again

 

* * *

 

 

In his dreams Yata is always ahead of him. His back is turned, and Fushimi can’t see his face.

 

They always walk together in silence, Yata in front with Fushimi behind him like an aimless follower treading after a purpose he’s trying to find.

Each time, after miles of walking, Yata turns around. His face is contorted into a scowl.

“ _Traitor_ ,” he spits, “ _You left HOMRA and betrayed me!_ ”

He repeats those words until they become a painful mantra. Fushimi feels a headache coming up and he sinks through his knees until they hit the soil. The heavy downpour doesn’t faze him.

Then Yata turns away and all Saruhiko can do is reach out to him as he lies on the ground broken, calling out to him but Yata doesn’t turn back. Instead he becomes smaller and smaller until only the words remain.

“ _Traitor._ ”

When he first starts having those nightmares, Fushimi still tries to stop Yata but as time progresses, he finds himself standing at the side, no longer caring about what his former friend does.

So he just watches as he’s left behind.

Yata never comes back.

‘I’m just a traitor.’

Saruhiko has long since gotten used to it, used to the feeling of abandonment. Because why would he need someone so immature, simple-minded, childish? Would he understand if he told him?

 

* * *

 

 

"Then say it in a way I understand! Keep saying it until I do understand!"

He stirs. Yata doesn’t look at him but the look in his eyes is resolute. There’s a fire burning in them, too familiar to Saruhiko.

He lets his head drop.

“I am a traitor.” Saruhiko answers. Yata is quick to retort.

“You’re not a traitor.”

Fushimi doesn’t respond. A crippling weight is lifted off his shoulders, the mantra finally stops.

He’s not a traitor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Let's talk some more later!" Misaki laughs.

Fushimi feels warmer than ever, but it's not the smothering heat he suffered in HOMRA, not like the zealous hands he felt wrapped around his neck in their presence. It's a comfortable warmth that he's missed for a long time. Yata’s warmth is boisterous and uplifting.

 

Saruhiko smiles and makes a dismissive gesture. He watches as Yata walks away, becoming smaller and smaller until he disappears, but this time, Fushimi knows, he'll come back.

And Saruhiko will be waiting for him.

 

 

‘I promise, now that our paths have crossed, I won’t let you leave anymore’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this thing kinda sucks but after watching episode 12 I had an idea in my head and I needed to write it so there ya go


End file.
